<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Minutes In Gay Heaven by category6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213370">Seven Minutes In Gay Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/category6/pseuds/category6'>category6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All ships magically get together, AsaNoya - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, KageHina - Freeform, Kenma is there because I love him, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Spin the bottle but the bottle magically ships the ships I ship, Tanaka is friend zoned by all, Teenage Hormones, Tsukiyama - Freeform, cute and fluffy I hope, daisuga - Freeform, hinata is confused as always, kenhina - Freeform, kiyoyachi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/category6/pseuds/category6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno volleyball team (plus Kenma) plays a game of seven minutes in heaven where they spin a bottle and fluff ensues.</p><p>The pairings are as follows:<br/>Chap 1: Daisuga<br/>Chap 2: AsaNoya<br/>Chap 3: KiyoYachi<br/>Chap 4: KenHina<br/>Chap 5: KageHina<br/>Chap 6: TsukiYama<br/>Chap 7: DaiSuga but sPicy??? </p><p>But what about Tanaka hmmmm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Game Begins: DaiSuga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all! This is mostly just a fluffy/silly fic that exists in my head and I wanna write it down. As you may be able to tell, I am a multi-shipper who just wants all of the characters to have fun and be loved :) </p><p>Most likely the rating will go up, but at that point, I will put a warning in that chapter so you can avoid more explicit content if you want. This is tagged as "underage" since the characters are all pretty much underage, but paired with appropriate partners per their given ages.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know, I know!” Hinata’s energetic body as usual somehow reaching five feet in the air with every syllable, “We should play spin the bottle!” </p><p>“You don’t even know what that is,” Kageyama didn’t even bother to look Hinata’s way to respond. </p><p>“I do too! It’s when… it’s when you spin a bottle… and then you… do something.” </p><p>“Sure.” Kageyama rolled his eyes as the rest of the room snickered at their antics. </p><p>Daichi controlled his laughter enough to use his captain voice, “Okay, okay, I’m not sure about spin the bottle, guys, I mean at the very least we need to separate by upper versus underclassmen.” </p><p>“Don’t be such a spoil-sport, Dai!” Suga leaned sideways into Daichi’s shoulder if at the very least to physical loosen him up, “Spin the bottle is an EXCELLENT idea, however, we should add a little ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’ to it. So you spin to bottle to select your closet-partner.” </p><p>“Closet… partner? What.. is that game?” Tadashi looked around warily, feeling better when he sees Tsuki’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion and Yachi looking just as lost. </p><p> </p><p>Tanaka puffed up his chest, crossing his arms mightily, “Well! Those of us mature enough to know the game will win!” </p><p>Nishinoya chopped Tanaka at the waist, doubling him over in pain then embarrassment “You idiot, you don’t WIN at a seven minutes in heaven.” </p><p>Tanaka, still flexed in pain, eyes Kiyoko, “Oh yes you can!” </p><p>Daichi, ever the captain, asked his gathered team (plus Kenma, who Hinata invited) to take it to a vote. Suga, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Hinata, Tadashi, Yachi, Kiyoko, and Asahi all voted to the affirmative to play the game. The one naysayer, Tsuki, just rolled his eyes as Kageyama and Kenma avoided voting entirely. </p><p>“Well, that settles it, the game is on!” Noya jumped as high as Hinata was earlier. </p><p>All of them gathered around in a circle around a bottle Suga found, settling in with various emotions. </p><p>Daichi reached toward the bottle first, “I’ll go first, I’m sure I can start us off in a decent manner, despite the implications of the game. The supply closet will be the ‘heaven’ and we can use the overhead game buzzer to indicate the end of the seven minutes.” As he spun, the world held its breath for the outcome. When it landed on Suga, Noya grabbed Suga by the shoulders and shook him and he and his teammates looked shocked between their captain and vice captain.  </p><p>“Decency, huh?” Asahi laughed, knowing that have may gone right out the window. </p><p>“I…. I... “ Daichi had nothing further to say as Suga jumped up, taking his captain by the hand to lead them both to the heavenly supply closet.</p><p> “Seven minutes, but don’t start the timer until we’ve shut the door~” Suga swung around suggestively until he pulled the door shut behind him and his captive captain. </p><p>……</p><p>“Okay, seriously though. What is this game? How do we win? I’ll beat Kageyama for sure!” Hinata shoved a finger at his more reticent volleyball partner as Kenma snorted at the two of them. </p><p>Asahi wanted to describe more of how the game works to the innocent freshman, if not to at least prepare them for what to expect, but as soon as he opened his mouth…. Interesting… sounds escaped from the supply closet. “Oh! Umm how about some music? While we? While we wait. Yes, some music.” He quickly grabbed his phone and clicked play on whatever he was last listening to to drown some of the noises. </p><p>_______</p><p>Seven minutes passed with awkward attempts at conversation while firmly ignoring what may or may not have been happening in the supply closet nearby. The buzzer startled several of the more shy volleyball players who had been strongly avoiding eye contact of anyone else. However, the buzzer did not immediately lead to the supply closet door opening. Asahi and Noya made their way over to the door, one to assess the situation and avoid awkward situations, and the other to basically do the exact opposite. When they arrived to knock on the door (or attempt to kick it down, Noya), the door burst open with their captains, who avoided all eye contact with everyone else to quickly run to the bathroom.<br/>
Asahi stood in shock for all of 60 seconds, concerned for his friends, but when they returned, turned bright red at the implications of what happened. Suga’s shirt was off-kilter, Daichi was re-adjusting his pants, and both of them were breathing hard. </p><p>“SUGA! IS THAT A HICKEY???” Noya once again pouncing on Suga’s shoulders. “I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT” </p><p>“Decent, my ass!” Tanaka energetically slapped Daichi’s back. “Well! That really set the tone for the game. Who’s next, I think it’s me~~” </p><p>“Nope,” Daichi caught a breath before continuing, “It’s Asahi’s.” </p><p>The implications were still somewhat unclear to a few of the underclassmen, but all of them settled down for the next round.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well... what do YOU think happened in the supply closet?? We may very well find out. </p><p> </p><p>    Let me know what you think or if you see any errors! Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It Gets sPicier: AsaNoya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Asahi's turn to spin to bottle and spend seven minutes in heaven with... SOMEone.  Meanwhile, Yachi is having a hard time paying attention to anything but her own... SOMEone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to chapter 2 :)  </p>
<p>As mentioned in chapter 1, most likely at some point the rating will go up, but there will be a warning in the beginning of that chapter so it will be avoidable if desired.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi tried not to squirm as she watched Asahi take his turn at the bottle. She understood the basics of this game, but it was still making her really nervous, especially when she could feel the heat from Kiyoko’s thigh against hers. They were all sitting in a circle again around the perhaps omnipotent bottle. </p>
<p>     The blonde manager blushed when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the captain and vice captain sitting nearly in each other’s laps, Suga nearly entirely leaned against the other. She blushed harder when she thought about what might have gone down in that supply closet, and what might happen when it’s her turn. Her tomato face turned impossibly red when she thought about who she wanted to spend seven minutes alone with in the closet, and what could happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You got this buddy, c’mon, c’mon!” Tanaka’s voice startled Yachi for a second as she realized she was zoning out so hard she was missing the action, “Asahi~~~ don’t be shy! It’s your turn!” </p>
<p>Asahi was sitting slumped over with his head in his hands as Tanaka scooted him towards the bottle, with little success given their size difference. </p>
<p>     “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, buddy,” their captain voiced, though he seemed a bit distracted by a certain silver-haired setter who had settled in his lap. </p>
<p>     “It’s fine, I can do this, just, give me a second.” Asahi’s reassurance was muffled by his hands. He dramatically let his head fly up out of his hands and took in too much air, then held his breath as he spun the bottle. </p>
<p>     Yachi was paying attention again fully, knowing the importance of the outcome of the spin. She gasped with mouth wide open like everyone else when it landed on none other than Nishinoya, causing Asahi to resume his head-in-hands position and Noya to follow suit. </p>
<p>     “Let’s go boys! Go get some!” Tanaka enthusiastically took one of each of the selected’s wrists and hauled them towards the supply closet, “Timer doesn’t start until the door shuts firmly behind you! And no more of this going over the time limit, if you’re gonna do something naughty~ better make it quick.” </p>
<p>     As Tanaka shuts the door behind his much taller and much shorter friend, Yachi suddenly lights on fire with awareness of Kiyoko beside her again. <em>What does she think of all this? What would she do in the closet if it were her?</em></p>
<p>The blonde manager is too deep in her thoughts to follow the conversation for a bit, but zones back in when she hears two voices of laughter coming from the supply closet. </p>
<p>“Now… what on earth is going on in there?” She didn’t notice who asked the question they were all thinking, but she did wonder, too. </p>
<p>~~~~ </p>
<p>It took a second for Noya’s eyes to adjust to the sudden lack of light. He finds himself blinking up at his tall friend, who is blinking down at him. </p>
<p>“Um. So… Well. Um,” Poor Asahi didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands or words, “Hi.” </p>
<p>“Hi,” Noya agreed, grinning. </p>
<p>“Are… we supposed to do… like what Dai and Suga… did?” Asahi settled on rubbing one hand on the back of his head and the other flailing around. <br/>Noya grinned bigger, “I don’t think we can PHYSICALLY do what Suga and Dai did.” </p>
<p>“Huh?” Asahi looked more concerned now than confused. </p>
<p>“Well, if I am correct about guessing what they got up to in here...” Noya moved to a kneeling position, directly in front of his friend, his face only coming up just above Asahi’s knee caps, “I think we literally cannot.” He held his grin as his friend finally realized what he was implying. </p>
<p>“Noya! Wait, wha-” Asahi momentarily turned into a statue of mortification before they both promptly burst into laughter, Asahi doubling over and ending up kneeling in front of his shorter friend. “Okay, okay. Well, we are NOT doing any of the sort, like right now.” </p>
<p>“Oh really? Are we going to do something of the sort some other time then, hmm?” Noya leaned closer to peek mischievously at his now blushing friend, who mocked pushed him away.</p>
<p>“Noya! Oh my gosh… oh geez. In ANY case, Dai and Suga are dating, aren’t they? And, like, of course with Suga their going to take it up a notch, I mean, he’s like classic ‘looks like a cinnamon roll, but is actually a <em>sin</em>amon roll’” </p>
<p>“Maybe they are?” Noya suggests, leaning forward again, “But, they aren’t in here right now, are they? It’s just you and me. What are <em>we</em> going to do?” </p>
<p>Asahi blushes as his hand rubs the back of his neck, “What… uh… what can we, that is, what should, er…” </p>
<p>“I want to kiss you,” Noya interjects thinking he can stop Asahi’s spluttering, but after only making it worse, squishes his taller friend’s face between his hands. “Asahi… hey.” </p>
<p>Asahi takes a deep breath, closing his eyes as Noya un-squishes his face, and instead, gently holds it instead. “Hey…” His voice sounds shaky. </p>
<p>“Can I?” </p>
<p>“Hmmm?” </p>
<p>“Kiss you?” </p>
<p>Noya watches Asahi’s eyes lightly flutter open. Soft, careful eyes meet determined, bright eyes, but still, Noya waits for his friend’s response. </p>
<p>Asahi stills for a moment, seeming to take in the question. Noya’s heart flutters when his taller friend nods, and closes his eyes. </p>
<p><em>I… can kiss him. I have permission to kiss him… he… wants me to kiss him?</em> Noya forgets to breathe  as he takes a second to take in the sight of his friend. <em>I’ve literally been dreaming of this for so long, can it really be so easy?</em></p>
<p>The small libero’s heart pounds out of his chest as he leans ever closer, his breath mingling with the small puffs of air leaving his friend’s slightly parted lips. </p>
<p>Nishinoya remembers the first time he connected an impossible spike, the feeling of the volleyball hitting hard against his hand, the look of shock from the other side of the net from the spiker who hasn’t even hit the ground yet, the roaring cheers from his teammates and coaches as if witnessing a miracle. That feeling didn’t even come close to how he feels kissing Asahi. </p>
<p>The second lips contact lips, it’s game over. His lips slide, push, and pull against Asahi’s, as Asahi’s does in return. He doesn’t need to breathe, doesn’t need to think, just kiss and kiss and kiss. Teeth tugs light on lips as tongues search gently for another. Noya shivers as he feels large hands loop around his waist, pulling him ever closer. Thumbs wave across his sides, sending electricity up his spine. His own hands find cheekbones, jaw, neck, and finally settling on soft, long hair that pulls easily out of its container. </p>
<p>Noya keeps his forehead and nose pressed up against his closet-partner as he separates just his mouth away for a second to breathe. The larger ace uses that change to lift his smaller friend into his lap and explore warm, unexplored land underneath the shirt his hands were on. They both exchange just air for a second while Noya continues running his hands through long, silky hair.<br/> <em>I want to stay like this forever</em>, Noya thinks and wants to say out loud, but doesn’t. He leans back in to exchange more than just air when the loud buzzer startles both of them apart. </p>
<p>BZZZZZZ!!!!! </p>
<p><em>God damn it</em>, Noya’s head falling forward to press against the strong chest in front of him. </p>
<p>“God damn it,” Asahi whispers into Noya’s hair, voicing his own thoughts out loud. “Noya, I-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OKAY LOVEBIRDS~~ times up~!” </p>
<p>“God damn it, Tanaka.” Noya moves to get up, pulling Asahi up with him, “Hey, we’ll talk more later, okay?” He smiles up at his friend. </p>
<p>“Yeah, and maybe, more of… that?”</p>
<p>Noya responds by kissing the middle of Asahi’s chest, the closest spot he can reach, “Yes please.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!!! Please let me know if you see any mistakes. I literally cannot wait for the next chapter (in my own fic that I'm writing, lol).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It Gets Sweeter: KiyoYachi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata is still lost and clueless (what else is new). Kiyoko has a confession for her game partner. Tanaka is not having a ton of fun so far.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back to chapter 3!! This is most definitely my favorite chapter so far, Eep!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata huffed as the group settled down again for the next turn. He wanted to know how to play this game so he could win, and, more importantly, beat Kageyama at it. The orange-ette peaked over at Kenma to see if he could offer any explanation or advice, but his Nekoma-nian friend had once again entered game-mode and only smirked at Hinata’s suffering. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I HAVE to figure out what’s going on here. I’m gonna be the best at this game. I just need to figure out how. </em>
</p>
<p>Every single person in the room blushed when they all settled down and realized that it was in fact Kiyoko’s turn. Daichi again used his captain's voice to reassure Kiyoko that she didn’t have to do anything that she didn’t want to, but Kiyoko waved his concerns away, “It’s fine, I’m ready to play.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tanaka said something about giving the bottle a good spin, but Hinata was too preoccupied to listen. He was sandwiched in between Kenma and Kageyama, both stone-faced and avoiding eye contact with him specifically, as they have since the game began. Hinata reviewed what he already knew about the game to try and figure it out on his own: the core center of this game lies in the closet where two partners did something in private, and then didn’t talk about it further with the rest of the group. So either the game consisted of something embarrassing or that was the point of the game. Everyone who took a turn already seemed pretty frazzled, like Nishinoya who would normally have joined in with Tanaka’s antics to Kiyoko, but he still seemed fixated on Asahi instead. </p>
<p><em> Well, maybe I’ll get some answers this round. </em> </p>
<p>Hinata shook his head, fluffing his hair out, and turned his attention back to the game, although he missed both Kenma and Kageyama sneaking a peek at him. </p>
<p>Not one for wasting time, Kiyoko spun the bottle without further ado. It spun in seeming slow motion, past a snuggling Daichi and Suga, a distracted Asahi and Noya, an attentive Tanaka, a puzzled Yamaguchi, an indifferent Tsukishima, and finally slowing down as it passed Kenma, then Hinata, then Kageyama. When it came to a complete stand still at Yachi, Tanaka was the first one to move as he jumped up and pointed at the bottle itself, “Betrayal! Betrayal of the highest order!”</p>
<p>Hinata noticed Kiyoko leaned over to Yachi and asked her something quietly, too quiet for even him to hear sitting just one person over. Whatever Kiyoko asked, Yachi nodded, her reddened face deepening in color. She continued nodding, almost frantic, as she took Kiyoko’s offered hand to stand up and follow her to the closet. </p>
<p>“I just think there’s something fishy up with this bottle!” Tanaka was still standing staring in detest at the bottle that did not choose him. </p>
<p>____________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Yachi didn’t mean to “Eep!” when the closet door closed behind them, but her vocal cords decided that was the best option given the circumstance. Kiyoko stood before her, almost glowing in the dimly lit room where they would be alone, very alone, for the next seven minutes. </p>
<p>The blonde was sure that she would normally be spluttering nonsense among more embarrassing attempts at talking, but Kiyoko immediately took one of her hands, which rendered her simply incapable of speech. </p>
<p>“Yachi.” Kiyoko’s voice was like honey, “Here, can we sit down, please?” Yachi of course was unable to do anything but follow her beautiful counterpart down to sit. “This actually presents me with an excellent opportunity that I would like to take advantage of; there’s something that I have been thinking about confessing for a while now, but I haven’t had a good chance to do it. So here goes.” </p>
<p>Now, Yachi KNOWS that the next words uttered out of Kiyoko’s mouth were the most important words she’s ever heard, and likely ever will. But her brain simply refused to connect into her body as it transcended out in outer space somewhere. Luckily, her mouth was at least able to respond, “Wh- what….?” </p>
<p>“Hmm?” Kiyoko blinked across from her, expression hard to read. </p>
<p>“Um. I’m… I’m so sorry. Can you repeat that, one more time?” </p>
<p>“Oh. Well, I love you. I’m in love with you.” Kiyoko took in a deep breath, seeming determined to at least maintain eye contact with the blonde freshman. </p>
<p>“In… in love… me? Me you love?” Yachi held eye contact back, suddenly feeling brave, “You love me?” </p>
<p>“Yes, very much. You don’t have to say anything in return if you don’t want to, I just wanted you to… know.” </p>
<p>Yachi’s eyes burned where tears were starting to form before she leapt across the small space between the two of them to tackle Kiyoko into a hug. “KIYOKOOOOO” Yachi burst into happy tears and squeezed her upperclassman tight. “I’m so happy I could DIEEEE.” </p>
<p>“Please don’t die,” a content and amused Kiyoko responded, wrapping her arms around the small blonde. “I can’t kiss you if you die.” </p>
<p>Yachi felt the contrast of the cold floor against the back of her arms wrapped around Kiyoko’s neck and the heat of Kiyoko’s body underneath her. Kiyoko’s chest, tummy, hips, and thighs all made contact with her own. She could feel Kiyoko’s dark hair tickling her cheek. The blonde lifted herself up part way to look down at her counterpart when she registered Kiyoko’s words. The “Eep!” returned into and out of her mouth, but she relaxed when Kiyoko’s hand moved to gently run through her blonde hair. “Oh, oh wow.” </p>
<p>“Yachi.” Kiyoko stated before kissing the named person on the cheek, “Yachi,” she aimed for her forehead next, “Yachi,” the other cheek. Kiyoko let out a sigh as she laid her head back down on the floor, in between Yachi’s hands. </p>
<p>Yachi’s heart pounded, her hands were so sweaty, and she might have been holding her breath, but none of that mattered. She only took one second of hesitation before leaning down to meet the lips that kissed her with her own. </p>
<p><em>Her lips taste like her voice, sweet, like honey,</em> is what Yachi would have thought, were she capable of thought. Instead, her brain was once again floating in outer space, her head fuzzy and euphoric. Without a working brain, it took her a minute to figure out what to do with her hands. She did figure out that she could lean her whole body weight on Kiyoko, leaving her hands free to move and explore. </p>
<p>The blonde’s inexperience led her to be unsure what exactly her hands could be doing, so she followed what Kiyoko’s hands were doing to her body. </p>
<p>Hands found hair first, exploring soft, silky strands that led to breathy noises in between kisses. </p>
<p>Necks and shoulders were explored next, finding solid purchase at the space where shoulders meet the neck, where thumbs can stroke up and down. </p>
<p>Waists were explored, though Kiyoko was able to then reach around and run her hands along Yachi’s back, but Yachi was stuck without access to Kiyoko’s back flush on the floor. </p>
<p>
  <em> Next time, I’ll get to her back next time. </em>
</p>
<p>Yachi placed her hands on the floor beside Kiyoko’s waist to lift up slightly, though Kiyoko followed her at first, still connected mouth on mouth. </p>
<p>“Kiyoko.” The blonde was able to voice once she was allowed control of her own mouth again, “I love you. I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)  *sigh* I love them so much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Small Taste: KenHina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama is NOT thinking about Hinata, not at all. It doesn't bother him at ALL that Hinata and Kenma are in the intimate closet space, all alone.... </p>
<p>Kenma gets to teach Hinata a little something about how this game works, and Hinata is a fast learner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends! This is where the rating is going to start increasing, by little bits. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I also just now realized that the order in which the game is being done probably makes no sense now, but it was based on the way they were seated in the very beginning (which I never explained lol): </p>
<p>The original seating order: Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Noya, Kiyoko, Yachi, Kenma, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Tadashi, Tanaka (who was then next to Daichi) </p>
<p>Now they are a little out of order, like now Kageyama is next to Yachi, but trying to maintain the original order so no one goes twice. There is also an unspoken rule about someone who was selected by the bottle then had a turn, and doesn't spin. Let me know if that doesn't make sense lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama rolled his eyes as the two girls returned to the circle flushed and flustered. He didn’t want to know what they got up to there in the closet, he didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want play this stupid game or have to watch stupid Hinata enraptured by everyone’s reactions to the game to figure out how to play. </p>
<p>The decidedly disinterested setter tried very hard to ignore the eager orange-haired boy, as well as the warm thigh leaning into his. He successfully ignored Hinata’s stupid body heat, his stupid hair tickling Kageyama when leaning forward to (unsuccesfully) interrogate Yachi. Hinata’s stupid breath moving in and out, the way his hair and shirt smell, the feeling of a hand on his arm…. Yes. He successfully ignored all of these things, staring straight ahead and didn’t daydream about anything in particular, especially not the small annoying pest who has yet to let go of his arm. </p>
<p>Kageyama was good at not thinking about things, or so he told himself. He never thought about things like what it would be like to kiss a certain someone or what his orange hair might feel like beneath his fingers. He never thought about how this certain someone would fit perfectly in his arms where he could rest his head on top of said orange hair. </p>
<p>He also didn’t care, not one bit, when a certain orange-haired boy was at the other end of a bottle spun by Kenma. Nope, he didn’t care about that at all. He didn’t have any kind of thoughts or opinions when the small gamer/setter sighed and took the overly eager and anxious orange-haired boy by the hand to lead him into the closet. Didn’t bother him at all. </p>
<p>Kageyama didn’t think about what Kenma might be doing with the innocent Hinata in there, just the two of them. He firmly ignored any thoughts about if Hinata was sharing his very first kiss with a certain bottle-blond setter at this very moment. </p>
<p>Nope, he didn’t think about any of these things at all. </p>
<p>________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenma! You’re so smart, I KNOW that you KNOW how to play this game. Teach me, pretty please?” Hinata begged his friend, still holding the hand that Kenma had used to lead him behind the closet door. </p>
<p>Kenma looked up slowly from their entwined hands to smile shyly at his friend. The blond setter was glad the bottle landed on his orange haired friend, there’s no one else he would trust enough to feel safe in here besides him, even if Hinata was as clueless as they come. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know how to play. I mean, Hinata…” He wanted to explain to his friend that this game wasn’t like the games he played on his phone or with a controller, there wasn’t a point system or an end goal, no way to beat the game or place in first. For better or for worse, Kenma however wasn’t always the best at words and couldn’t put the words together to explain this to his very excited friend jumping up and down in front of him. </p>
<p>“Hinata.” He started again, moving both hands on his jumping friend’s shoulders. “I know how to play. Kuroo taught me when we played at a house party. But you need to keep still so I can show you.”<br/>
He must have looked and sounded serious enough to the other boy, since Hinata let him hold his shoulders still. </p>
<p>Kenma would be lying to himself if he hadn’t dreamt of being intimate with this friend currently underneath his hands. Hinata was a safe choice when it came to daydreams of being close with someone. Someone to run their hands through his hair while he played a video game. Someone to hold him close as he fell asleep. Someone to kiss and touch him when he was feeling lonely. Maybe even someone to explore his body as he did on occasion on his own in the dark of the night. </p>
<p>“You can say no to anything at any time, okay?” Kenma emphasized that point with a gesture of taking his hands off the other boy in a surrender. When Hinata responded by simply blinking and nodding, Kenma placed his hands back down, now more on the other’s neck than shoulders. “Okay, here goes.” </p>
<p>Hinata still looked confused as Kenma leaned in, all the way until their lips brushed lightly when his eyes widened in shock and understanding at the same time. The blond backed off again, creating an inch or two of space in between their faces. </p>
<p>“You… you’re…” Hinata’s chest started to expand faster in time with bigger breaths, “You’re going to kiss me?” </p>
<p>The intimacy of the moment was starting to catch up to Kenma as well where his breathing was starting to increase. “Yeah. Only if you want. But, really, that’s usually how you, um, play this game.” </p>
<p>“Okay!” Hinata took a deep breath in through his nose before closing his eyes and staying completely still.</p>
<p>Kenma’s clamoring heart beat accelerated when he realized his bravery for the day had been all used up. He could only stare at the defenseless, open face in front of him while his breathing became uneven. </p>
<p>Hinata seemed to realize there was a dilemma and winked one eye open, peeking at his poor anxious friend. “....Kenma?” </p>
<p>When the only response was the continued uneven breathing, Hinata whispered “Should I kiss you instead?” His eager face inching ever closer to Kenma’s. </p>
<p>Kenma managed a small nod, keeping his lips parted slightly to try to even out his breathing, breathing that was interrupted briefly by another pair of lips’ light touch to his own. </p>
<p>“I did it!!” Hinata exclaimed triumphantly after performing the shortest kiss in all of history, making Kenma suddenly break down in laughter. As Kenma leaned down to giggle into Hinata’s chest, he felt surprised arms wrap around his shoulders. </p>
<p>“Okay, alright, let me actually show you how to do it.” Kenma felt much calmer having seen first hand how innocent Hinata really was, allowing him to giggle out his own insecurities and fears. “For real this time…”  </p>
<p>Kenma felt rather than heard Hinata’s gasp when he kissed him with full pressure and purpose. The blond let the gasp move the kiss by letting lips move across lips and breath intermingle. He increased and decreased the pressure, which Hinata matched quickly. He’s always been a fast learner. </p>
<p>Without needing to say any more words, Kenma taught Hinata techniques of kissing. How you can move the pressure of the kiss in different ways to elicit different sensations. How you can deepen the kiss with longer and longer holds, deeper and deeper pressure. How you can involve the tongue, lightly at first, then again deeper. How the teeth can be involved strategically as to tease the others’ lips and tongue. How the hands and body mix in with the intimate moment. </p>
<p>Kenma’s mind wandered to other, even more intimate fantasies he’s enjoyed in his own head that started with moments like this one. Fantasies that in fact included the boy whose hands were now running up and down his torso. His mind filled in where else those hands could wander, what other sounds could he extract from the other boy besides huffy breaths. </p>
<p>At the same time, the blond wished he could also extract the other boy’s thoughts. What was Hinata thinking about right now, as he was figuring out how to lick his way into the blond’s mouth. Did he fantasize about the kinds of things that Kenma did? Did Hinata want to know what it was like to run his hands along unclothed shoulder blades and spine, maybe while lying across from the other in bed? Did Hinata want to know what it was like to take the other boy in his mouth and pleasure him? Did Hinata fantasize of what it would taste like to have him finish in his mouth, dripping with pleasure and come? </p>
<p>Hinata’s lips, tongue, hands, body were beginning to make Kenma’s fantasies come to life. The blond felt his pants getting tighter, startling him to back off slightly where the two could simply breath in the others’ space. </p>
<p>The loud buzzer startled him more, dampening any boner that was starting to emerge. Kenma felt a giggle escape him without permission once again as he lifted his eyes to match Hinata’s. </p>
<p>Hinata beamed back at him, his mouth reddened and pupils blown out. “I think I really like this game!” Hinata declared as he synchronized with Kenma’s giggle, the pair clutching onto each other affectionately.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave me a comment if you are enjoying this or if you see a mistake or something. I'm not a practiced writer so I'd love to hear from y'all. </p>
<p>I know I'm personally having a blast with this story, but it would be fun if someone else was too haha. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Spicy Game: KageHina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tadashi remembers a moment he shared with Tsukishima while the team gets ready for the next round. </p><p>Hinata is determined to beat Kageyama at this game. Errrrr... right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tadashi wasn’t quite sure what to think. All he really knew was that this game was making him blush more and his awareness of Tsukishima next to him increased exponentially to where it was becoming difficult to focus on literally anything else. </p><p>“Alright, so whose turn is it now? I think I’m confused.” Tanaka still seemed miffed that Kiyoko’s spin didn’t choose him. </p><p>Like most in their current group, the captain was distracted by a certain someone (in his case, who had fallen asleep in his lap), but had the wherewithal to answer, “Well since we’ve been skipping over people who took a turn by being spun on, we’d skip over Hinata to Kageyama.” </p><p>The tall dark haired setter didn’t react, keeping his eyes unfocused in the opposite direction of the orange haired boy who had settled back down next to him. </p><p>Tadashi was curious what went on in the closet during Hinata and Kenma’s turn. Contrary to what some of his teammates thought, the pinch server was not exactly all that innocent and had a pretty good idea of what some of the pairings had been up to in there. He had been excited for Hinata, given how eager his friend was and still is. But still, Tadashi couldn’t help but fill his mind with the what-if’s and could-be’s for his own turn. </p><p>He was also nervous about Tsuki, who of course seemed indifferent to the game, but he knew better. The middle blocker didn’t show his emotions in his physical expression, choosing to keep his feelings close to his chest. Tadashi knew he had to play this game (this literal game) carefully, or else he might break this fragile relationship that had formed between the two of them very recently. The freckled pinch server remembered the first time he learned that his feelings toward the blond may not be as unrequited as he feared…. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The sun had just set behind the horizon as Tadashi began his walk to the station to get home after such a long, amazing day. He could still feel the ghost of the serve he hit across the net, his first ever successful jump float serve in a game. Buzzing from the game, he didn’t notice Tsukishima come up behind him until his name was called. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tadashi.” The freckled boy in question whipped around to face his taller blond friend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tsukishima, hi!” He beamed, though the blond’s facial expression was no different than his normal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I just wanted to say… good job today.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a beat of silence while Tadashi processed those words. When they did, his beaming turned into elation and shock. Not wanting to scare the tall blond, he simply continued to beam, but couldn’t help but giggle a bit at the praise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His glowing smile turned questioning when Tsukishima didn’t simply walk away as he had expected the blond to. Instead, he walked closer to Tadashi, held his face in his hands, and planted a kiss right on Tadashi’s lips like they were always meant to be there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was like his daydreams had come alive, every impossible wish was suddenly not only possible, but happening all at once at this very second. The kiss probably didn’t last longer than a few seconds, but to Tadashi, one hundred years could have passed and he wouldn’t have noticed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, anyway, good job.” Tsukishima’s exterior still did not betray whatever feelings were brewing on the inside, but his actions had certainly brought some to light. He walked away with his hands in his pockets without looking back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tadashi’s cheeks hurt the whole next day from how much he smiled. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi blushed as the memory burned through his thoughts. <em>Why would I think of that NOW? I need to calm down, not get all worked up. </em> He took a deep breath and focused back on the game where a very reluctant Kageyama was being nudged by Tanaka and Noya toward the bottle. </p><p>The uneager setter sighed and spun the bottle. When it landed on a stunned Hinata, the whole room broke out into chaos. Half of his teammates were reacting to the partnering of such polar opposite people and half were arguing over the rules of the game. They finally settled when Hinata stood up and offered his hand to the dark haired setter, “This is perfect! Now I can for sure win at this game and beat Kageyama!” </p><p>“Pfft!” Tanaka seemed to take Hinata’s words in a different direction, as a few of his other teammates may have as they snickered. </p><p>“Alright, well, I guess Hinata can have another turn unless there’s any naysayers.” Daichi sounded like he was trying to ignore the wording of Hinata’s challenge as well. When no one had an objection, he continued, “Okay boys, just be safe and remember you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” </p><p>With that, a skipping and humming Hinata dragged Kageyama towards the closet. Tadashi noticed that Tsukishima as usual was ignoring everyone while rolling his eyes. What was odd was the usually reserved Kenma, who was now completely red in the face, keeping his head down low, but fixating his sight on the pair now walking into the closet. </p><p><em>Something’s going on there…. Hopefully Hinata makes it through all of this alive, </em> Tadashi worried about his orange-haired friend. <em>I suppose we’ll find out soon enough. </em></p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>“I know how to play this game and I am going to win!” Hinata declared again, still feeling his heart pump out of his chest. Ever since he and Kenma really started getting into it, Hinata could feel his blood coursing through his body, his body vibrating with anticipation of more. He was SO excited when Kageyama’s spin landed on him, he can’t wait to show the tall setter what he’s learned. </p><p>“It’s not a game you can win.” Kageyama sounded like he had something stuck in his throat. He was wiping his hands on his pants and still avoiding eye contact with Hinata. </p><p>“Ohoho so you think YOU’RE going to win, hmm??” </p><p>“That’s not what I mea…. You know what. Sure, yeah. I’m going to win.” Kageyama finally faced him, though now he was wearing a scowl and crossed his arms. </p><p>Hinata sighed and made his way to the scowling boy. He uncrossed his arms for him, holding his wrists, “Not like that you aren’t!” </p><p>Now face to face with Kageyama, Hinata immediately realized the first problem. “Uhhh, but first, could you…” Hinata started sizing up the other boy by going up and down on his tiptoes, trying to figure out if he could get close enough on his own, “...maybe bend down, just a little?” </p><p>Kageyama’s face contorted through a series of expressions, starting with turning bright red and scowling more, to perplexed and calculating, and finally landing on snorting with a smirk. “Hmm well I guess I win by default if you can’t even reach me.” He lifted his head up slightly higher and straightened his posture, inching his face ever further from his shorter counterpart. </p><p>Hinata’s animated emotions were amplified by tenfold, “No fair!” The orange haired boy didn’t let this discourage him, however. Instead of staying on his tip-toes now, Hinata jumped up and aimed a kiss, which landed sloppily just below a surprised Kageyama’s chin. Kageyama in turn seemed to be frozen in place, so he tried again and jumped to kiss the boy now on the corner of his mouth. </p><p>“Oh, almost got it!” Hinata jumped again, this time landing his kiss right on Kageyama’s mouth, but a little harder than he intended, causing both of them to let go of each other and rub their mouths.</p><p>“Ow, Hinata! That hurt.”</p><p>“Well if you would just lean down a little, I could show you how good of a kisser I am! I bet I’m better than you! Lean down so I can prove it.” </p><p>“Fine!” </p><p>“Fine!” </p><p>Kageyama immediately leans down, pressing his (slightly sore) mouth to Hinata’s, hands automatically sliding into his hair. Hinata wrapped his arms up and around Kageyama’s neck for support and to keep him from inching away out of reach again. </p><p>When Kenma had kissed him, Hinata felt like he was coming home. Safe, warm, protected, like all of his troubles could melt away. </p><p>With Kageyama kissing him, it felt like lighting a sparkler, glittering sparks suddenly popping in between his hands. Like the feeling of the gym lights turning on all at once, a dark world instantly doused in light. </p><p>The feeling of Kageyama’s lips on his was distracting to his main objective, but Hinata hadn’t yet forgotten that he needed to win this game. He needed to show the tall setter that he was a better kisser, so he began to introduce Kenma’s teachings into the mix, sliding their lips together, deepening the kiss. Kageyama’s hands in his hair were the most distracting, as he pulled and pushed deeper into the curls. Hinata grounded himself by feeling the baby hairs at the top of Kageyama’s neck. </p><p>Hinata deepened the kiss further, but found that his taller counterpart was more than hesitant to play along. </p><p>Could it be that his confident and blunt friend was shy when it came to things like kissing? Hinata pulled away slightly to look into Kageyama’s eyes, who was again looking anywhere but at Hinata, difficult given how close they were. “It’s okay,” Hinata nudged his counterpart’s nose with his own, “I’ll show you.” </p><p>Hinata pulled at Kageyama’s neck to bring him back down again, but, of course, pulled too much, off-balancing the pair, compelling Kageyama to grab hold of the other to avoid falling over completely. The motion brought Hinata’s back against the wall. He giggled and realized what he could do in this position-- wrap his legs around Kageyama’s waist-- which he did promptly. </p><p>The tall setter gasped and held onto Hinata tighter, but his smaller counterpart of course was strong enough to simply hold on with ease, and continued the nudging of noses. </p><p>Kageyama finally obliged, letting Hinata continue kissing him. This time the dark haired setter allowed the kiss to actually deepen. </p><p>At some point, Kageyama let out a noise that lit a fire in Hinata’s belly, <em>I have to hear that again. </em></p><p>It was then that Hinata realized that he had thought of all of this before. He had thought about what it would be like to press his mouth along this mouth, jaw, neck when Kageyama took a long drink of water. He had thought about how his chest might feel, plastered onto this chest. How his hips would feel, pressing up against the hips that were now trying very hard not to move against his. The breathy sounds that Kageyama was making were just as he had imagined once or twice before when falling asleep next to the other boy on a bus ride. </p><p>With another grind of hips against hips, both boys realized at the same time that they were getting really heated. </p><p>Kageyama unlatched his mouth from Hinata’s neck to try to say something, but Hinata simply switched their places, tasting Kageyama’s pulse beneath his tongue. “Hina… ta....” </p><p>“Hmmmm.” Hinata kissed and sucked until he was met with a jaw, “What, I’m busy.” </p><p>Kageyama sighed as he moved his hands from Hinata’s ass to his thighs, dropping him down a little, “We should probably… cool down… a bit.” He seemed to have trouble speaking in between heavy breaths. </p><p>“Ah.” Hinata let the setter set him down, though they were still close enough where their feet intertwined and their chests touched in time with deep breaths. </p><p>“Huhh… I think… this means… I won…” Hinata emphasized his point by sticking a finger in the middle of Kageyama’s chest. </p><p>“No… way. This doesn’t… count. We only have… seven minutes.” At ‘seven minutes’, the buzzer went off loudly, just in time. </p><p>“Well… we’ll have to have a re-do, won’t we?” </p><p>“I guess… we will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the lovely comments! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sweet and Spicy: TsukiYama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suga isn't paying any attention to the game, even though it was basically his idea in the first place. But, can you blame the guy, he's distracted. </p>
<p>Tsukishima has feelings and acts on them, Tadashi is in for a wild ride.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends! Rating went up again here to mildly explicit (hence, Spice). Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga’s awareness fluctuated throughout the course of the game. Once he allowed himself to slide down to lie on his boyfriend’s lap, he was pretty much down for the count. The development of the game didn’t matter nearly as much as feeling Daichi’s thick thighs under his head or the familiar fingers running through his hair. Suga swore he could still smell the lingering scent of the after-effects of their intimate moment, which could have been simply a left-over memory or that he didn’t clean his mouth out as much as he could have. </p>
<p>Either way, Suga was perfectly content dozing on his boyfriend, especially after such love-making. They had had sex before, of course, while never in a closet, but that certainly felt like a next level experience in their relationship. Daichi had never been so readily accepting of pleasure and Suga never so... well... lewd, frankly. </p>
<p>Now the silver-haired setter was simply grateful for the opportunity to snuggle with his partner, daydreaming about what had just occurred. He noticed vaguely when some of the others were paired off to play the game, Hinata’s antics made him huff a laugh. But otherwise his attention only followed Daichi’s hands where they started in Suga’s hair, then down a little to massage his neck and shoulders, sweeping broadly across his back, and sometimes resting on his belly. </p>
<p>Suga felt his heart swoop down with Daichi’s hands when he thought about where exactly those hands had been just a bit ago, somewhere much more private. The silver haired setter couldn’t believe his luck with such a boyfriend-- handsome, talented, caring, AND considerate, all rolled into one person was almost too much. Almost too perfect. </p>
<p>Suga sighed with his whole chest, <em>I need to do it,</em> he thought as he ran soft fingers against the back of Daichi’s calf, <em> I need to tell him how much I love him. </em> He had been sure of his love for his boyfriend for a while now, but was still anxious about actually confessing his love. <em> If I can put his dick in my mouth, I can tell him I love him. </em> The thought made him chuckle breathily, catching Dai’s attention. </p>
<p>“What?” His boyfriend poked his chuckling cheek. </p>
<p>Suga winked one eye open to glance at the curious captain. </p>
<p>“Don’t laugh at Tsukishima,” though his boyfriend/captain seemed to be almost laughing himself, “He can play the game however he wants to.” </p>
<p>Suga opened both eyes, a confused look spreading across his face. “What…no, I wasn’t paying attention.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Daichi moved the poking-hand back to Suga’s neck to rub gently, “Well, Tsukishima obviously passed at his turn, he didn’t even want to play in the first place. But when Tadashi’s spin landed on him, he magically agreed to play.”</p>
<p>At that moment, the closet door burst open, revealing Tsukishima, who, despite his usual stone-faced expression was surprisingly red, and Tadashi, who was blushingly hiding behind Tsukishima. </p>
<p>“Umm, we’ll see you all later!” Tadashi called out to the circle, as the pair made their way to the closest exit. </p>
<p>“Hey!” Noya perked up from Asahi’s shoulder, “You’re supposed to be in the closet for the whole seven minutes, that’s the game!”</p>
<p>“Nope. Bye.” Tsukishima offered no further explanation or expression as they made their exit. </p>
<p>Suga looked up at his boyfriend and his boyfriend looked down at him. They both shrugged. Suga happily returned to ignoring everyone who wasn’t his boyfriend and replayed the scene in his mind that they created in that closet for the tenth time since they exited it themselves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima was trying to think of how he got here. He was normally quite proud of the way he always had his wits about him, through any situation. But right now, in this moment, he couldn’t seem to remember which way was up or where he came from. All he knew was that his head was fuzzy, his heart was pounding, and his hands were secured in something soft and warm. </p>
<p>Oh yeah, he was kissing Tadashi. </p>
<p>For the second time, he could feel soft, warm lips underneath his own. The first time he had kissed Tadashi, Tsukishima had been a little more in control. He even had thought about, if not planned, that kiss ahead of time. It had been more about a show of affection to his brunet friend, how proud he was of him and his accomplishments. </p>
<p>Now, though, the kisses they were sharing were getting wildly out of his control. At first, it had been about a feeling of possessiveness towards Tadashi. As soon as the two were behind that closed closet door, Tsukishima immediately jumped in to claim Tadashi’s mouth with his own, gripping his hair with sturdy hands.</p>
<p>Throughout the duration of the game, the blond middle blocker burned with envy of any of his teammates with the potential to spin the bottle and have it land on Tadashi. He tried his best to avoid daydreaming any scenarios Tadashi might have had in the closet with anyone else. What would have happened if Tadashi had been chosen by the bottle on Kenma’s turn? Or Hinata’s? What if Kiyoko had spun and landed on him? The possibilities replayed over and over in his mind. By the time that Tadashi had reached for the bottle himself for his turn, Tsukishima was desperate for a reason, any reason, to stop the whole game. </p>
<p>The issue of his intense jealousy was temporarily resolved when the bottle ended up landing on him. </p>
<p>“Tsu...ki... hah...huh... you… oh, do that… again.” Tadashi’s breathy noises and attempts at communication were driving him wild. If he weren’t already boiling over with the desire to claim him, Tadashi’s intense reaction to such affection would have pushed him over some kind of ledge. </p>
<p>Tsukishima discovered many things about his brunet friend in a very short period of time-- one, that Tadashi made quite a bit of noise with relatively little prompting. For instance, when Tsuki kissed his neck, Tadashi moaned and whimpered like they were already ten steps ahead. He also learned that Tadashi lost his breath very easily, causing him to have to pull back from returning kisses to catch his breath. Just one more thing to drive Tsukishima near feral. </p>
<p>He also learned some things about himself. Like while he had daydreamed about running his hands all over Tadashi’s body in the past, when presented with the real thing, Tsuki couldn’t seem to let his hands leave the soft strands of hair that allowed him to conveniently maneuver Tadashi’s head this way and that to access various parts of his face and neck. </p>
<p>He also discovered he wanted more, more than a seven minute standing make out session in basically a broom closet not thirty feet from their teammates. Suddenly aware of that fact, Tsukishima unlatched from where he had made his way back up to Tadashi’s lips again, “Hey. Let’s go.” He moved both of his hands to hold one of Tadashi’s as the brunet slowly opened in eyes. </p>
<p>“Hmm?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. Let’s go,” He tugged the hand inside his towards the door, “My house is closer.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” Tadashi followed, still catching his breath, “Oh…. oh! Okay, sure.” </p>
<p>Tsukishima burst the door open, leading the way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Hello boys, welcome home. You’re home early. Weren’t your teammates all planning to hang out after practice today?” Tsukishima’s mom was sitting at the kitchen table with a laptop in front of her. “Dinner isn’t quite ready yet, I still have some work to finish up--” </p>
<p>“That’s fine,” Tskuki interrupted his mom, “We’ll get dinner later.” </p>
<p>“Oh, okay. I hope practice went well…” Her voice grew fainter quickly as the pair made their way from the kitchen to Tsuki’s bedroom. </p>
<p>Tadashi could barely believe what was happening. He could also barely hear anything over the pounding in his chest. A firm hand held his sweaty one, leading him all the way from the volleyball gym closet to the familiar bedroom of his childhood friend. </p>
<p>He could still feel the ghost of lips all over his face, ghosts of fingers were running through his hair. The air in his lungs hadn’t caught up to him yet even after the whole walk and train ride, but he didn’t care. He wanted the ghosts of fingers and lips to be replaced by the actual fingers and lips that were holding him close and making him feel so happy. </p>
<p>It didn’t take any longer than the time to shut and lock a door until he was being held close again, kissed again, in the same position they had found themselves in previously. </p>
<p>There were lips following the same path they had earlier, peppering every freckle with affection until his face was covered, following down to leave shivers all over his jaw and neck. Meanwhile, same as before, he was too overwhelmed to respond much more than placing a few kisses of his own and holding onto Tsuki’s shirt tight in both hands. </p>
<p>This time they broke apart within a few minutes when both of them needed to catch their breath. </p>
<p>Tsukishima sounded very out of breath when he said, “I want you. On my bed.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” </p>
<p>“Underneath me.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” </p>
<p>“Okay?” </p>
<p>“Yes, yes please. I… want that too.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” Tsukishima led Tadashi by the hips this time, until the brunet was positioned exactly as the blond had requested. </p>
<p>This position sent shock waves of pleasure and desire though Tadashi’s whole body, with his hips as the focal point as Tsuki sunk his own on top. He shouldn’t have been surprised to find both of them hard, but he let out a gasp anyway, gripping at the back of Tsuki’s shirt to ground him. </p>
<p>“Shhhh… hey. I’ve got you.” Tsuki looked down at him with the most open expression he’s ever seen on the normally prickly blond. </p>
<p>Tadashi accidentally let out another whimper, embarrassment in the back of his mind where the awareness of where they were right now lay as well. The brunet wasn’t sure if Tsuki’s “shushing” was more for reassurance or to covertly remind him that his mom was a few doors away, but he appreciated it nevertheless. </p>
<p>The kissing resumed again, led by Tadashi himself this time, by leaning up into Tsuski’s embrace, leading with his whole body. Hips included. </p>
<p>Tsuki met the contact by grounding his own hips down, Tadashi could burst with pleasure. His whole body buzzed, everywhere from where their lips were connected, to their chests moving together with breathing in and out, to their joined hips where Tsukishima had begun to move in time with his breathing. </p>
<p>As his breathing picked up, so did his hips. Tsukishima started rolling his hips down where the brunet could feel every curve and dip sinking into his own. Tadashi really couldn’t stop the noises now, turning from groans and gasps to embarrassing whimpering the more friction he received. He found he could no longer respond with returning kisses as much as he had been and instead moved his hands further south to assist the hips rolling into his. </p>
<p>“Tsu… ha.” He couldn’t even seem to respond verbally anymore, “Please. I’m….” </p>
<p>“Hu… you….” Tsuki didn’t seem to be faring any better. “You’re close?” </p>
<p>“Mmmm…. mmm.” He tried again to speak, and upon only whimpering again, simply nodded vigorously. </p>
<p>“Hah, me… too.” Tsuki picked up the pace and bore down deeper and deeper until finally his whole body held tight and wracked with shivers that started from his groin. </p>
<p>That pulled Tadashi right over his own edge, letting his head fall back as he came right into his pants, fully encapsulated by Tsuki’s warm legs. He had never come so hard before, and never for as long. His pleasure swept through his whole body, head to toe. His vocal cords couldn’t seem to decide between breathy gasps or open mouthed whimpering, as much as he tried to stop it. </p>
<p>As they both came down from the high, Tsuki followed Tadashi’s head back down, resting inside the crook of his neck, leaving small kisses where he landed. Tadashi found his hands were shaking, so he wrapped them around the blond’s middle for grounding again. </p>
<p>“Hmmm.” Tsuki hummed into his neck. </p>
<p>“Hmmm.” Tadashi agreed, when he had enough breath again to close his mouth. “Do we need to… clean up?” </p>
<p>“In a bit. Can…” Tsuki paused, perhaps the situation catching up to him for the first time, “Can we stay like this for a bit?” </p>
<p>Tadashi turned to leave a soft kiss on the side of his partner’s head. “Of course we can,” he whispered, snuggling as close as he could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>;) one more chapter left and if you can't already tell, it'll be the sPiciest one</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Spiciest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daichi reflects back on his and Suga's turn in the closet while Tanaka takes his own turn to spin the bottle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay folks, here's the actual explicit chapter! At this point, the involved characters (Suga and Daichi) are fully 18 years old.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Finally!! My turn!” Tanaka jumped up excitedly after they all realized that Tsukishima and Tadashi were leaving for good. “I can’t believe I had to go last…” </p>
<p>Daichi rolled his eyes at Tanaka with a smirk. He wasn’t quite sure how this was going to go, since everyone else had already taken a turn. They will have to re-establish the rule that someone could go twice if they were spun on, as with Hinata. It was quite clear that Tanaka was only hoping that the bottle would land on Kiyoko, Kiyoko herself seemed rather distracted with a certain blonde, however, and wasn’t paying the game any attention at all. </p>
<p>The captain himself hadn’t really been paying attention as much as he probably should have, being not only an upperclassman but also their leader. He couldn’t help but be distracted by his boyfriend, however. Suga laid dozing gently across his lap, a head pillowed on his thigh. Daichi ran one hand through soft silver hair, his other hand held one of Suga’s hands lightly.</p>
<p>He hoped Suga would agree to a sleepover that night-- he really didn’t want to have to part ways after such an intense day, especially given what they had been up to during their turn. Daichi was trying not to daydream about what they had done, since he was very much not alone right now and should pay relatively close attention to his teammate’s antics. </p>
<p>Regardless, he had been avoiding it for too long now, and his thoughts slowly returned to his and Suga’s turn in the closet….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suga led him by the hand into the closet, poking his head out the door to say, “Seven minutes, but don’t start the timer until we’ve shut the door!” before closing him and Daichi inside. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Suga.” Daichi was feeling almost disorientated with fast-paced change of events, suddenly finding himself alone with his handsome boyfriend and a lot of ideas of what they could do, without a lot of courage to do it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Luckily, Suga seemed to have enough courage for the two of them. “Hmm, Daichi….” Suga started running hands up and down Daichi’s arms, squeezing firmly at his shoulders. He slipped his arms around Daichi’s neck to pull him close and press his lips solidly against his boyfriend’s, just once and just briefly, before sliding to the floor to kneel and look up into Daichi’s eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daichi gasped quietly, his hands hovering around his kneeling boyfriend’s head, unsure of what to do. Suga directed his attention to Daichi’s crotch, pulling at the drawstring of his pants. “Can I… please?” Suga looked back up at him with hazel eyes and a smirk. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daichi was still too stunned to verbally respond but did manage to nod and settle on placing his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. Suga took in his nod with a grin, pulled his pants and underwear down in one swoop….</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And swallowed his cock fully into his mouth. Daichi couldn’t help but let out a moan of pleasure, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend around him, bringing him quickly to full hardness. As Suga began to bob up and down, Daichi looked down at him, gasping at the sight. Daichi again couldn’t settle his hands as they clutched at Suga’s shoulders, neck, and hair. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suga moved faster, keeping his focus directly on his task in front of him and occasionally slipping a glance upward, making him look more seductive than Daichi had ever seen him. That sight on top of the feeling of being inside of his boyfriend’s mouth brought him almost over the edge. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Su… ga…” He tried to send a warning, hands tightening in Suga’s hair to pull him back. But Suga pulled himself back in, making eye contact as Daichi spilled into his mouth, gasping and shaking. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daichi then immediately tugged Suga up to his feet and tried to kiss him, but Suga placed a hand across Daichi’s mouth before he could lean all the way in, and swallowed, still making eye contact with gasping Daichi. Once his mouth was free (and Suga’s was relatively free of other things), he dove in for a passionate kiss. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They kissed for a few seconds before Daichi moved a hand towards Suga’s pants to feel his hardness. He wasted no further time before dipping his hand underneath the waistband. Their kiss deepened, Daichi could taste himself on Suga’s tongue, as he began to stroke up and down, slow and light at first. Suga gasped into his mouth, likely still catching his breath from their earlier activity. Daichi let him take a free breath by moving his own mouth to latch onto Suga’s neck. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They stayed in this position for a while as Suga’s hands clutched everywhere and anywhere on Daichi, and Daichi sped and tightened his movements on Suga. Vaguely, Daichi noted a loud buzzing noise and perhaps some distant muffled voices, but he paid them no mind as Suga began gasping louder and more frequently. Daichi felt Suga tighten his grip on his shirt and bury his head into Daichi’s chest until finally he spilled freely over his boyfriend’s hand, gasping wildly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Both of them eventually caught their breaths again, Suga lifting his head up to stare into Daichi’s eyes. He was grinning with squinted eyes, making Daichi huff a laugh. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I have cum on my hands,” Daichi said evenly, despite otherwise gasping breaths. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suga laughed, “I think there’s still some in my mouth!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are we gonna do? Everyone’s still out there!” Daichi looked around for anything in the closet to help them and found nothing but the mop and broom. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suga grinned bigger, “We have to run for it! Fast as we can!” Suga tugged on the hand that hadn’t been down his pants. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The silver haired setter opened the door quickly and led the way back out towards the bathroom, quick as they could. Daichi thought he heard something about a hickey from Noya. Once safe and alone in the bathroom, they both laughed again. Daichi immediately moved to the sink to wash his hands followed by Suga who rinsed out his mouth. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Once done, Suga grinned up at him again and moved to quickly peck a cheek. Despite everything else they just did, he felt himself blush, an embarrassingly huge grin plastered his own face. </em> Oh wow, I love him. I love him so much. <em> Daichi knew it would be soon that those words would be said out loud, but for now they just held hands and returned to their teammates.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon! Spin me something GOOD!” Tanaka excitedly jumped up and down, eyes focused on the spinning bottle. Everyone reacted when the bottle in fact stopped right at Suga, or rather, where his legs rested, spilling off of Daichi. </p>
<p>“Um,” was all Tanaka had to say before a phone started ringing, loudly. “Wait, that’s mine…” He reached over to see who was calling and subsequently turned bright red. “I’m gonna… take this. Uh, we can skip my turn,” He called out as he walked away to answer his phone. </p>
<p>“Kanoka? Hi! Yes, this is Ryu-chan! No, I’m not busy… what’s up?” Tanaka’s voice faded as he left the room. </p>
<p>“Well,” Daichi looked down at his sleeping boyfriend and addressed the rest of his teammates, “I guess that’s it. Good game, everyone!” </p>
<p>He got a few chuckles from that as they all got up to head out. </p>
<p>Daichi gently shook Suga awake and whispered, “Hey. You wanna stay over tonight?” </p>
<p>The “mmhmm” he got in response was enough to make him blush, thinking about what he wanted to finally tell his boyfriend, with a full plan to tell him tonight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>______________________________</p>
<p>Epilogue: Later That Evening</p>
<p>Ennoshita looked back at Kinoshita and Narita when they all walked in on what was obviously an empty volleyball court. “I thought the team was hanging out here tonight? Did we miss it?” </p>
<p>His two friends just shrugged in response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you didn't think I forgot about our favorite bench warmers lol. Maybe the three of them played their own g-rated game and had a ton of fun. </p>
<p>Anyway, if you got this far I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>